


De-Fragmentation

by otterdictator



Series: Digital Minds [3]
Category: SOMA (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dark Humor, Digital life is a bitch, Hurt with no Comfort, Proxy, Suicidal Thoughts, That fucking giant fucking asshole squid, The WAU is dead, Those fucking anglerfish, Why did it have to be anglerfish?, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterdictator/pseuds/otterdictator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercy is killing all that is still living...</p>
<p>Under the sea...</p>
            </blockquote>





	De-Fragmentation

**Author's Note:**

> Questionable grammer/spelling

The Tau Proxy is still strong, poisoned as it is, and far too dangerous an opponent to fight at the moment. 

Fortunately, Simon has all the time left in the world. Literally. 

The WAU is dead, every one of its creations infected by toxic nanites, and Simon is the only one who is immune. Watching the WAU's creations fail and die around him is completely worth losing his left forearm. 

Not that Simon is willing to sit around until all of the WAU's monsters die from nanite poisoning, that would be boring. Boring and sane. Simon is pretty sure that he stopped being sane after Catherine died in front of him. The long journey back to Tau brought a lot of things into perspective, including some things that never should have been uncovered. 

_I killed Catherine._

_I'm a woman's corpse in a power suit._

_I want to die._

_What is that light?_

_Why. Just. Why._

_Fuck these fucking fish._

_I don't know how to kill myself._

_Stop biting me you stupid fucks. What part of armored power suit do you not understand?_

_...did I really try to reason with mutated fish._

_Can I even kill myself?_

_So that is where the squid went._

_**Great.** _

_Guess I know how I can kill myself._

One of those things is why he is currently stalking the Tau Proxy. 

Cause, if he is going to live under the sea he is going to make sure his home is clean. 

_Weird as hell to call the ocean my home._

Well, he has until the Earth is destroyed to come to terms with that thought, for now Simon has a Proxy to kill. 

Easier said that done, there are few weapons that can help him kill the humanoid creature. Most bladed weapons won't pierce a power suit (of course the damn thing had to be made from a power suit) and Simon isn't sure if decapitation will do anything. His mangled arm, patched with structure gel and _things_ , makes decapitation even more unlikely. Using one arm to cut through normal human necks is something that he is pretty sure he isn't physically capable of, even with a power suit. 

If all else fails he can always try to feed the Proxy to the squid.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate that squid. 
> 
> Even more than the anglerfish.


End file.
